


creeping buttercup

by JlSUNG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlSUNG/pseuds/JlSUNG
Summary: like an invasive species, you crawled into my heart and suffocated its flowers.





	creeping buttercup

 

your garage is about twenty feet away.

it's painted white. the sky is blue for today, and you have new baby carnations in your front yard. your dog is running through your garden and一 oops, he's eaten one. i won't stop him when you remember how you broke my barbie dolls when we were six years old.

your mother will come outside and say hello to me, and then she'll water the lawn and drag the dog inside. it's a collie and lab mix, so it's energy is boundless一 and she'll start the car, because you have soccer practice at ten. your dad will saunter onto the porch, americano in hand, and still dressed in pyjamas. _who cares, it's the weekend._

that's when you come out from the garage and into the driveway, blinking profusely, as you do when you're tired. your shoulders are dressed with accessories. a nike gym bag on the right, kleats on the left. you'll smile at me and walk over while your mom fussed to get the house keys out of her givenchy bag, retailed for two million, fifty three thousand, four hundred and seven won.

"you look sad." you lean against my chipped mailbox, and i smile up at you. "of course not." i lie, hoping you'll believe me for once. and of course you don't. "what's up?"

"my uncle's been drinking again. got into a fight with mom last night. mom wants to kick him out for the sixth time this month." i say, and stand up, emptying the rest of my soda into the gutter and throwing the can into mr kim's yard, praying it didn't hit his back window like last time.  


jisung sighed deeply and we began to  _walk._ nobody needed to initiate the action, he just began to move away and, by instinct, i followed. "this happens too much." he says this quietly, because he doesn't know what else to say. it's been too often that i approached him with a trouble like this, crying into the phone at 12 am, pulling him aside during school to tell him the news.

"i wish i could help." of course you do. "i wish you could live with me." if i did, i don't know if i would be able to stop myself from being in love with you, and kissing you until my lips burn. it's easy now, jisung, because i'm not constantly reminded of how badly i want you to love me, how beautiful you are when your lips form a smile, how intelligent and thoughtful you are. 

we stop at the gate. beyond the park waits, and i wish we could go together. we always went on saturdays, when we were younger and you weren't tied up every day of the week. i miss the days where i could smell the fragrance of the flowers you had been rolling in, the warm earth that cooled underneath your fingernails, the wildness in your eyes. 

jisung . . .

  
  
  



End file.
